Un Agitado Viaje
by jorgecr72
Summary: Eita el sobrino de Bulma y Vegeta quedo atrapado en una maquina despues de ayudar a su Tia a salir de esta , viajo 50 años al pasado, al Planeta Kanassa , ahi conocio a Terius el guerrero que de dio a Bardock el don de ver el futuro, lograra Bulma traer a Eita de vuelta, quedara atrapado en el pasado, morira en la explocion del planeta Vegita ¿lean y averiguen?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde fabulosa en la Corporación Capsula , Eita había llegado de la universidad, fue a su habitación a cambiarse , saco un maletín y puso unas mudas de ropa porque tenía que viajar a la Capital del Sur ,cuando de pronto escucho un grito en el laboratorio de su Tía Bulma , desgraciadamente su Tío Vegeta estaba entrenado en la montañas y Trunks estaba con Goten.

Eita con maletín al hombro fue corriendo hacia el Laboratorio y ahí vio a su Tía atrapada en una maquina extraña.

**Eita:** ¿Tía que pasa?.

**Bulma:** sobrino ayúdame, se trabo la puerta y esta máquina esta activada.

El joven La Salle con esfuerzo pudo abrir la compuerta y saco a su Tía, pero cuando iba a salir la maquina desapareció

**Bulma:** EITA ,por Kami, tengo que localizarlo , esa máquina del tiempo no esta perfeccionada , fue la computadora , siguió la señal de la maquina.

Bulma: no puede ser, está a 50 años en el pasado. En un planeta llamado Kannasa.

PLANETA KANNASA EN EL PASADO

Dos guerreros estaban entrenado cerca de un bosque cuando escucharon un estruendo , corrieron y encontraron una nave extraña para ellos se aproximaron y encontraron a un joven, lo sacaron y lo examinaron con la mirada

"crees que sea un invasor"- pregunto uno de ellos.

El Kannasa puso sus dedos en la frente del joven , y vio todos sus recuerdos , se sorprendió al saber que él era un terrícola

"No, Sori, el chico es del un planeta llamado Tierra y está aquí por un accidente"

"que quieres decir Padre"- pregunto el joven Sori.

"que si no ayudamos a este joven, el morirá junto con nosotros "dijo serio el Kannasa mayor- pensando- _" el chico tiene un gran poder, tengo que ayudarlo , nuestro líder Jamal nos advirtió que un escuadrón de guerreros llamados saiyajines , vendrían y nos aniquilaran , si tenemos suerte sobreviviremos, sino al menos pondré a este chico a salvo "_

**3 días después**

Eita despertó muy desorientado , cuando se percato tenia vendas en un brazo ,su frente y en una rodilla . trato de ponerse de pie , pero se dio cuenta que todavía no podía.

"Muchacho , todavía no estás del todo bien" – dijo una voz y al voltearse un hombre parecido a un pez se aproximo "descansa".

Eita sintió su energía , vio que era muy poderoso , y su Ki era benigno

**Eita:** ¿en dónde estoy?.

"Estas en el planeta Kannasa , mi nombre es Terius y el tuyo". – dijo el Guerrero Kannasa.

**Eita :** mi nombre es Eita y soy del planeta Tierra, muchas gracias por ayudarme señor Terius.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Goku y los demás, estaban al tanto de lo que sucedió con Eita, todos estaba preocupados, especialmente Vegeta, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, sabía que ese planeta fue exterminado por el escuadrón del padre de su rival, si había tiempo podrían rescatarlo de una muerte segura_.-" Eita, no te rindas, iremos por ti "_ – pensaba el príncipe saiyajin

DE VUELTA EN KANNASA

Eita le explico todo a Terius, el se sorprendió de sus palabras, el había visto a esa mujer de cabello azul en los recuerdos del chico, sabía que ahora esta tratando de hacerlo volver.

**Terius:** ya hable con nuestro líder y el te obsequiara una nave para que puedas volver a tu planeta, en cuanto te recuperes.

**Eita :** muchas gracias Señor Terius `

**Terius:** descansa, pronto te traeré algo de comer.

Terius salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina.

**Terius**: (_mientras cocinaba_)- muchacho una gran prueba que tendrás que pasar , sobrevivirás, perdóname , por no decirte nada , pero sé que eres de otro tiempo, nos quedan muy poco tiempo de vida , en mis visiones te veo a ti en el planeta de los saiyajin, vi también que conocerás al alguien muy especial, se que pasaras esa gran prueba y volverás mas maduro que ahora a tu tiempo , faltan 12 días para que el escuadrón de esos saiyajines nos invadirán, espero que podamos cambiar nuestro destino .

FIN CAPITUILO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Terius:** (_mientras cocinaba_)- muchacho una gran prueba que tendrás que pasar , sobrevivirás, perdóname , por no decirte nada , pero sé que eres de otro tiempo, nos quedan muy poco tiempo de vida , en mis visiones te veo a ti en el planeta de los saiyajin, vi también que conocerás al alguien muy especial, se que pasaras esa gran prueba y volverás más maduro que ahora a tu tiempo , faltan 12 días para que el escuadrón de esos saiyajines nos invadirán, espero que podamos cambiar nuestro destino .

Eita se recupero casi por completo, Terius se enseño el planeta, pero al cabo de 12 días, un escuadrón saiyajin aterrizo, eran 4 hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos se parecía a Goku excepto por el tono de su piel y una cicatriz en su mejilla.

**¿?:** así que este es el planeta Kannasa, Bardock

**Bardock:** así es Fasha, atacaremos esta noche que hay luna llena.

**Fasha:** esos insectos no sabrán que les paso, verdad Tooma, Pulkin.

**Pulkin:** con nuestra transformación tardaremos poco tiempo.

**Tooma:** no quedara nadie, no es así Borgos

**Borgos:** y volveremos triunfantes al planeta Vegita, para nuestra próxima misión.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE TERIUS

**Terius:** Eita puedo hablar contigo.

**Eita:** si Terius, de que se trata

**Terius:** Mira seré sincero contigo, corres un gran peligro en este planeta, se que un escuadrón de guerreros esta aquí y atacaran esta noche. hable con el líder Jamal y pidió que te pusiera a salvo , te irás inmediatamente de este planeta

**Eita:** ¿ Terius, estás seguro?

**Terius:** si , ya los científicos prepararon la nave paraqué te vayas , lamento mucho decírtelo de esta manera, pero si te quedas, corres un gran peligro de morir.

**Eita:** lo entiendo.

**Terius:** mira esa mas recogimos esas cosas de tu vieja nave(entregándole un maletín)

**Eita :** muchas gracias

Salieron de la casa y llegaron al Hangar , donde una nave estaba lista, un grupo de Kannasas estaba reunido , junto a ellos estaba el líder Jamal

**Jamal :** me alegro que estés bien joven Eita .

**Eita :** lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, ojala pudiera ayudarlos.

**Jamal:** esta batalla no le corresponde joven, usted tiene que regresar a su hogar, con los suyos, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

**Eita:** (pensando)- _no se preocupe rey Jamal, cuanto llegue a la Tierra, le pediré ayuda mis amigos y con gusto ellos vendrán a ayudar._

Terius: es hora , están listas las coordenadas para llegar a la Tierra, la nave esta en automático tardara 3 meses en llegar, Buena Suerte joven .

Eita subió a la nave, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos , pero de pronto una gran explosión ocurrió y la nave quedo dañada. Cuando Eitan salió vio al escuadrón Sayajin , pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que uno de ellos se parecía a su padrino Goku

**¿?: **así que querían escapar eh

**¿?: **nadie saldrá con vida.

**Jamal :** Terius , Toma a Eita y ponlo a salvo.

**Terius:** pero líder Jamal.

**Jamal:** !AHORA¡.

El Kannasa tomo al aturdido eita y logro escapar , llegaron a un bosque

**Eita:** eran ellos verdad, los guerreros que decían, Terius DIMELO.

**Terius:** si , son Guerreros de un Planeta llamado Vegita.

**Eita :** ¿QUE?-(pensando) - _es imposible , según el relato de mi Tío Vegeta, Freezer lo destruyo hace muchos años , que está pasando._

**Terius:** Eita , tengo que irme , tengo que proteger mi planeta y mi hijo, mira ahí es un refugio , ve y escóndete y cuando termine la batalla vendré por ti.

Eita corrió al refugio , y ahí se escondió , Terius regreso a la Batalla ya había anochecido y unos grandes simios destruían todo a su paso.

**Terius:** Eita , lamento esto , pero no te preocupes , tu volverás a tu tiempo , se que moriré a manos de el saiyajin llamado Bardock , pero le daré una gran lección.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El joven La Salle salió del refugio, con el maletín al hombro, al cabo de 1 hora llego a la ciudad, de la cual no quedaba más que escombros y vio algunos cadáveres alrededor. Felipe rompió a llorar, fue un llanto doloroso, no había llorado así desde el 11 de septiembre, ver la ciudad destruida le recordó la zona cerca del aeropuerto donde murieron sus padres.

**Eita:** ¿y ahora , que voy a hacer?

**¿?:** Vaya , vaya, que tenemos aquí …

Felipe voltio y vio a un guerrero saiyajin frente a él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**¿?:** Vaya , vaya que tenemos aquí

Eita voltio y vio a un guerrero saiyajin frente a él.

el joven ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese guerrero era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero la diferencia es que su padre no tenía el ceño fruncido y no usaba armadura.

**Eita:** ¿quién…quien eres?

**¿?:** Si quieres saberlo , mi nombre es Tooma y soy un saiyajin , tú no eres un Kannasa , de donde eres.

**Eita**: (Enojado) – Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTa.

**Tooma**: vaya mocoso , se ve que tienes agallas - _toma del brazo a Eita_ – así que vendrás conmigo.

**Eita**: suéltame , no iré contigo , desgraciado con cola.

Tooma lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza , Eita perdió el sentido , Tooma lo tomo y lo llevo a su campamento.

Al llegar ahí los otros saiyajines se sorprendieron al ver al chico.

**Bardock:** ¿quien es ese mocoso, Tooma?

Tooma:(_mientras lo colocaba en el suelo_)- no lo sé, se sorprendió en cuanto me vio, cuando le pregunte de donde era, me grito que jamás lo diría, seguro tiene el temor de vayamos a invadir su planeta.

De pronto Eita despertó, y se dio cuenta que está rodeado.

**Eita:** Malditos ¿que quieren de mi ?.

**Bardock**: tranquilo mocoso.

**Eita:** (Molesto)- mi nombre es Felipe, no mocoso.

**Bardock**: vaya al parecer el chico tiene agallas, llevémoslo con nosotros , necesito un sirviente para mi casa.

**Tooma**: por eso lo traje Bardock, no tendrás que ir al mercado de esclavos, te acabo de conseguír uno

**Eita:** que…esclavo.

**Bardock**: … y quizás averigüemos el nombre de su planeta, para invadirlo.

**Eita:** maldito infeliz.

De pronto entre los escombros salió Terius y rápidamente golpeo a Bardock en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente, Pulkin lo golpeo por detrás y Tooma lanzo una bola de Ki, impactando en el ultimo Kannasa.

**Eita**: !TERIUS ¡

Bardock se recupero del golpe y encaro al Kanassa

Maldito acabare contigo – grito Bardock

**Terius**: espera , te he dado mi poder de pre-conocimiento.

**Bardock:** que dices , explícate.

**Terius:** te di el don de ver el futuro , todos sabíamos que moriríamos en sus manos, pero a un así nuestra venganza se cumplirá , tal y como ustedes acabaron con nuestro paneta, ustedes serán también exterminados, veras el fin de tu pueblo ,tal y como llego el fin del nuestro jajajajaja, no te preocupes Joven Eita tu estarás a salvo y volverás a tu planeta , no pierdas la esperanza.

Después de eso Terius murió, calcinado y con su muerte, la raza Kannasa se extinguió.

**Eita:** Adiós amigo mío, (cambiando te tono) malditos ojala que lo que dijo Terius se cumpla.

**Bardock**: cállate o quieres que te mate también.

**Eita:** adelante, no tengo miedo, yo se que jamás….jamás…

Bardock vio que salía sangre en la nariz del chico y después Eita se desmayo.

**Bardock:** pero que…

En ese momento Bardock también se desvaneció.

Sus compañeros lo ayudaron y lo colocaron en la nave, Tooma tomo a Eita y todos despegaron hacia el planeta Vegita.

MIENTRAS EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Vegeta estaba entrenado con Goku, de pronto ambos saiyajines se detuvieron y se tocaron el pecho, se miraron uno al otro

**Goku:** lo sentiste, Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** si Kakarotto, ojala Bulma termine la maquina a tiempo. (_maldición_,_ aguanta mocoso , ya vamos por ti )_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**PLANETA VEGITA**

Cuando el escuadrón de Bardock llego , al saiyajin se le coloco en un tanque de recuperación y al pobre Eita en una camilla , Tooma tomo el maletín del chico y junto a sus compañeros curiosearon , nada interesante solo ropa de él , un Ipod, un estuche, pero en medio de todo había un porta retrato de color dorado de una mujer muy bella con ojos verdesy un hombre junto a ella y uno más pequeño de una joven de color plata.

Pulkin se sorprendió al verlas

**Pulkin:** valla , son unas hembras muy bellas.

**Borgos:** vaya que sí, seguro ambas tiene algún lazo con el mocoso.

**Fasha:** seguro ello son sus padres ( s_eñalando el porta retrato dorado_), no lo observaron, el chico tiene los mismos ojos y miren elpadre se parece a Tooma.

Tooma se quedo observándola la foto del porta retrato dorado, viendo al chico bien , podía pasar por su hijo, excepto por el cabello y los ojos , de verdad esa mujer del retrato lo cautivo.

Tooma: bueno dejemos las cosas así , vamos a descansar y a reportarnos .- PENSANDO -(_me gusta esa hembra , buscare el planeta de ese mocoso y quizas la haga mía, quien sabe,seguro abandona al ese insecto que tiene por pareja y se viene conmigo_)

_**MIENTRAS EN LA ACTUALIDAD**_

Bulma trabajaba sin descanso durante toda la noche , construyendo una nueva máquina del tiempo , estaba muy preocupada en cierto modo por culpa de ella ,Felipe corría un gran peligro en el pasado.

**Bulma:** sobrino aguanta , ya casi van por ti.

_**PLANETA VEGITA**_

Bardock se recupero y salió de la cámara

**Dr1:** estas bien Bardock .

**Bardock:** si lo estoy , a propósito seguro mi escuadrón trajo a un mocoso ,está aquí .

**Dr. 1:** si Bardock lo revisamos y me sorprendió.

**Bardock:** explíquese

**Dr. 2 :** Su genética es en un 92% similar al de ustedes , aunque carece de suficiente fuerza de combate , en él hay un gran potencial , no llegara al nivel de ustedes pero igualmente será un gran guerrero, pero averiguamos que esta raza es compatible con ustedes ,los Saiyajin.

**Bardock**: y saben el nombre de la raza del chico.

**Dr.2:** tomamos muestras de sangre en algunos días sabremos que raza es, hay muchas razas similares en el universo .

**Bardock:** ¿está despierto ?

**Dr.1:** si , le dimos un medicamento , al parecer cuando está muy tenso , sangra su nariz y al hacerlo pierde el sentido. Nunca habíamos visto esa reacción.

**Bardock:** Entiendo , puedo llevármelo.

**Dr.2:** si Bardock , pero mantenlo tranquilo, has que se sienta cómodo , se que eres un guerrero pero trátalo bien y el cooperara.

**Bardock:** bien

El saiyajin salió y encontró al chico sentado aferrado a su maletín,

**Bardock:** vamos chico, te llevare a mi casa.

**Eita**: ... supongo que no tengo opción... verdad.

**Bardock:** al parecer no , no te preocupes si cooperas vivirás mucho tiempo.

En cuanto toco el hombro de Felipe , Bardock sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, tuvo una visión.

(visión)

_Bardock se vio en una ciudad extraña para él , al frente de el una nave que tenia dos alas , en una de ellas salia humo se precipito a tierra y estallo en una bola de fuego._

_El saiyajin vio como toda esa gente corría despavorida _

_(fin de la visión) _

**Eita**: señor está bien…

**Bardock:** -_recuperándose_- si , no hay problema , vámonos.

**Eita:** (pensando)- _Terius que le hiciste a este saiyajin._

Caminaron un rato y llegaron a la casa de Bardock , al entrar Felipe la encontró totalmente desordenada .

Bardock: iré a comprar comida , ponte cómodo y si puedes acomoda las cosas que están fuera de lugar.

**Eita**: está bien.

El saiyajin salió hacia el mercado , preguntándose que era esas imágenes que vio en su cabeza.

**Bardock:** al parecer no eran del planeta Vegita , es extraño , pero muy pronto lo averiguare.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Bardock:** al parecer no eran del planeta Vegita , es extraño , pero muy pronto lo averiguare.

Cuando regreso del mercado , se sorprendió al ver la cocina limpia y acomodada incluso la mesa con el servicio listo.

**Bardock:** vaya chico , se ve que haces bien tu trabajo, mira yo cocinare la cena y tu descansa te lo mereces.

Eita alzo una ceja , era el mismo sayajin que estaba ante él, el mismo que Terius golpeo, y según las palabras del Kannasa le dio el poder de ver el futuro.

Eita obedeció y se instalo en una habitación vacía solo tenía una cama y un mueble para guardar la ropa.

**Eita**:- (pensando)- _no puedo creerlo , podía haberme matado ,es el mismo saiyajin , Terius acaso tu sabias lo que iba a pasar_ …

Después de la cena se fueron a descansar, Bardock se quito la armadura , los guantes y las botas y se acostó.

De pronto algo perturbo al sayajin, vio un planeta explotar , el llanto de su hijo Kakarotto, su amigo Tooma casi muerto. Otras imágenes que él no conocía , Pero una voz lo perturbo mas , era la voz del Kannasa , aquel que ese mocoso llamo Terius.

Terius: te di el don de ver el futuro , todos sabíamos que moriríamos en sus manos, pero aun así nuestra venganza se cumplirá , tal y como ustedes acabaron con nuestro planeta, ustedes serán también exterminados, veras el fin de tu pueblo ,tal y como llego el fin del nuestro jajajajaja, no te preocupes Joven Eita tu estarás a salvo y volverás a tu planeta , no pierdas la esperanza..

De pronto Bardock despertó, agitado , confuso.

**Bardock:** No es posible , nadie puede vencernos , se que el Rey Vegeta está planeando una conspiración para vencer a Frezzer , pero si es verdad lo que ese Kannasa me dijo , muy pronto seremos exterminados , será mejor que el mocoso ese no se entere por ahora.

Lo que Bardock no sabía es que Terius a través de un sueño le conto todo a Eita.

el chico algo molesto le reprocho.

**Eita:** … si tu sabias lo que iba a pasar porque no me lo dijiste.

**Terius:** perdona amigo mío , pero en el momento que apareciste el panorama cambio por completo. Te confieso que leí tu mente …

**Eita:** ¿Cómo , leíste mi mente?

Terius . si y lamento decírtelo hasta ahora , pero vi tu vida desde ese suceso llamado 11 de setiembre, tu relación con el hijo de ese guerrero , y el príncipe de esa raza.

Felipe: porque no me mataste , pudiste solo hacerlo y ya.

**Terius**: nosotros sabíamos que nuestra existencia esta acabándose, pero tú puedes hacer la diferencia , siempre te preguntaste como eran los padres de ese guerrero llama Goku, déjame decirte que el saiyajin llamado Bardock es el padre de él.

**Eita:** ¿QUE?

**Terius**: así es , tu podrás cambiar su manera de ser, te lo advierto te queda muy poco tiempo.

**Eita:**… que …quieres decir.

**Terius:** que muy pronto el planeta Vegita será destruido por un tal Frezzer, no te preocupes tu estarás de regreso antes de eso ocurra, tienes que convencer a Bardock que huya.

**Eita:** ¿por qué quieres que se salve?, el morirá también y tu raza quedara vengada.

**Terius**: ...vi en el algo de bondad , y eso es suficiente para él se re indique como guerrero y como persona.

**Eita:** Bueno poniéndolo de ese modo…lo internare.

Terius: bueno amigo mío , descansa , ahora tendrás una tarea que cumplir. Si lo haces podre descansar en paz.

**Eita:** lo haré , Terius , te lo prometo.

Terius desapareció y Eita sintió que debía salvar a Bardcok de ese destino.

... juro que lo haré... - penso el joven La Salle

A la mañana siguiente , Eitan se levanto temprano y cuando fue a la cocina encontró a Bardock haciendo el desayuno.

**Eita:** buen día , Bardock

**Bardock**: eh.. buen día , oye chico mira , después del desayuno, iré un rato a la academia a entrenar , me gustaría que ordenaras y limpiaras la casa, mira yo no soy como mis compañeros saiyajin , mientras estés bajo mi protección, estarás a salvo , después puedes recorrer la ciudad si lo deseas.

**Eita:** Como Ud. diga Bardock, es mas hare yo mismo el almuerzo, no te preocupes cuando regreses , la casa estará limpia.

**Bardock:** está bien mira, este un comunicador , si vas a salir , me avisas , de acuerdo

**Felipe:** …de acuerdo

FIN CAPITULO 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Un paseo y una canción**

**Bardock:** está bien mira, este un comunicador , si vas a salir , me avisas , de acuerdo

**Eita:** …de acuerdo .( recibe el comunicador)

Bardock después de desayunar, se fue a entrenar a la academia , Eita rápidamente ordeno y limpio toda la casa , hasta hizo un estofado para almorzar.

**Eita:** gracias a Dende , que mi madrina Milk me enseño a limpiar muy bien si no estaría en un gran lio.

Después el chico fue al baño , se ducho , y cambio de ropa se puso un camisa polo color naranja y un jeans color negro, al sacar los calcetines saco el retrato color plateado, el lo vio y después de un suspiro dijo

**Eita:** ay Nicole, como me haces falta amor mío.- se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la pierna del pantalón.

Tomo el comunicador y le aviso a Bardock que iba a salir.

Cuando salió a la calle , empezó a recorrer la ciudad , se sorprendió que a pesar de ser guerreros ,los sayajines vivían en una forma muy similar a la Tierra.

Cuando paso por una calle amplia , se sorprendió al ver un gran castillo, vio una entrada y cuando entro vio una especie de jardín.

Eita le vino un grato recuerdo que en un jardín como ese conoció a su amada Nicole.

El chico recorrió el jardín lo que más le sorprendo que en el centro había un árbol muy frondoso , era el centro de atención del jardín.

Eita se puso melancólico , bajo un árbol le declaro su amor a su amada , ella acepto ambos sufrieron la pérdida de sus padres , pero al parecer el destino fue muy ingrato , puesto que hace 2 años ella falleció en la Capital del Centro , a causa de un ataque cardicaco.

Eita se deprimió, para olvidar se sentó bajo ese árbol ,sin percatarse que unos saiyajines estaban cerca , un grupo eran el general Zork y su hija Oriana y el otro era el pequeño príncipe Vegeta su padre el Rey Vegeta y su escolta Nappa.

Ambos grupos de unieron porque sus rastreadores captaron la energía dle chico.

**Rey Vegeta:** pobre de ese intruso , no sabe la que le espera.

**Zork:** como se atreve a invadir el jardín Real , solo la clase elite tiene ese privilegio.

**Oriana:** padre , déjamelo a mí , deseara no haber venido nunca.

**Príncipe Vegeta:** no te hagas ilusiones mujer, el será eliminado por mí.

**Nappa:** miren es un chiquillo

Cuando llegaron cerca , vieron al joven La Sallé sentado en el árbol, Oriana noto sus ojos , nunca había visto unos ojos muy hermosos , pero vio también que en ellos había cierta tristeza.

**Oriana:**¿quien es ese?.

**RV:** No parece saiyajin

**PV:** miren el atuendo que lleva.

**Nappa:** no es de nuestra Raza seguramente.

**Zork:** ¿será algún espía mandado por Frezzer? .

**RV:** si es así, no vivirá para contarlo.

Mientras se quedaron cerca Eita se levanto.

**Nappa**: ( toco su rastreador ) vaya tiene un poder de 582 unidades , es débil como un bebe saiyajin.

**Eita:** como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Nicole, te extraño tanto.

Los saiyajines se extrañaron por las palabras del joven.

Eita sintió esa ganas de cantar esa canción que le gustaba a ella. aclaro su garganta.(se escucho una música de fondo)

**Eita(_cantando_):** Duermo para en ti soñar, con la noche por testigo

no te miento cuando digo, que este amor es de verdad

te quiero sin importar, lo que la historia decida

que por ti daría la vida, nunca vayas a dudar.

Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño

ni causarte algún dolor, créeme que será mejor

…si no digo que te amo...

Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni sin ti.

Duele tanto la verdad, vivo en la melancolía

al saber que no eres mía, y siempre en mente estar

no falta sinceridad, ni es cuestión de cobardía

lo que siento intentaría, pero sé que te hago mal.

Y es tan sólo por amor, que no quiero hacerte daño

ni causarte algún dolor, lo que hago es lo mejor

si no digo que te amo.

Porque tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

mismo tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni SIN TIIIIIIIIII.

Y …es… que… tengo el corazón equivocado por quererte demasiado

sin que seas para mí, porque sigo siendo así

ese tonto enamorado, que a su amor verá callado

sólo por verte feliz si es con él y no a mi lado

Ni contigo ni sin ti… ohhhhhh…ohhhhhh.

Después de cantar , rompió a llorar, no había cantado así hace mucho tiempo, los saiyajines se extrañaron y a la vez se maravillaron , nunca habían escuchado algo así en

su vida

**Eita:** (grito) NICOLEEE - y volvió a llorar

De pronto la nariz de Eita comenzó a sangrar, como consecuencia el joven La Sallé se desmayo.

Los saiyajines salieron de su escondite, y miraron al joven sorprendidos, Oriana se acerco, cuando puso la mano en el pecho de Felipe, el inconscientemente abrió un poco lo ojos, puso su mano encima de la mano de la saiyajin y dijo …

**Eita:** Nicole, ves, nunca pude olvidar nuestra canción.

Después de eso Eita , cerro sus ojos de nuevo , el rey de los saiyajines al verlo, ordeno que el joven fuera trasladado a una habitación del castillo.

**RV:**¿Qué piensas Zork?.

**Zork:** al parecer el chico no es un peligro para nosotros, lo llevare adentro y mandare un médico que lo revise.

**RV:** cuando despierte , ordena que quiero verlo.(se retiro junto con su hijo y su escolta)

**Zork:** sí señor.(levanto al chico y en eso se le cayó el porta retrato)

Oriana recogió el porta retrato y se sorprendió al ver la imagen , era como ver un espejo, pero la imagen tenía el cabello largo y lacio , y ella lo tenía corto.

**Oriana:** ella debe ser a la que llama Nicole , cuando despierte se lo devolveré.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_**ESA NOCHE**_

Felipe despertó desorientado, aturdido, cuando de pronto vio a una joven , pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma , pero al ver su atuendo y su cola enrollada en su cintura volvió a la realidad , se parecía a Nicole pero no era ella.

**Eita:** ¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Qué me paso?.

**Oriana:** tranquilo , estas en una habitación del palacio real de su majestad el Rey Vegeta, estuviste en los jardines reales , cuando te encontramos , estabas en el suelo , su majestad ordeno que te trasladaran aquí.

**Eita**: gracias…oh no … es muy tarde … el señor Bardock, tengo que comunicarme con él, debe estar furioso.

**Oriana:** Bardock …el comandante del escuadrón 16.

**Eita:** si eso creo.

**Oriana:** no te preocupes , mandare un guardia a la casa de Bardock y le avise.

**Eita:** muchas gracias, por cierto no me ha dicho su nombre señorita.

**Oriana: **soy Oriana , la hija del general de elite Zork .

**Eita:** mi nombre es Eita…de Jesús , mucho gusto en conocerla.

**Oriana:(**_es muy cortes_) – igualmente , mira te quedaras esta noche , ordenare que traigan algo de comer , descansa , lo necesitas.

**Eita:** gracias, señorita Oriana.

Oriana salió de la habitación , llamo a un guardia y este presento en el acto

**Guardia:** me mando a llamar mi Lady.

**Oriana:** si , ¿conoces donde está la casa del comandante Bardock ?

**Guardia:** oh sí , mi Lady.

**Oriana:** Ve y avísale que Felipe esta en el palacio, que se desmayo y el doctor de ordeno descansar y que mañana el regresara , está claro.

**Guardia:** como ordene mi Lady.( hizo una reverencia y se retiro).

**Oriana:** Descansa Felipe de Jesús , mañana hablaremos

El guardia llego la casa de Bardock , que en ese momento llegaba también , le paso el recado de Oriana, el saiyajin se tranquilizo , dijo que mañana iría a recoger a Felipe, dicho eso el guardia se retiro.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa Bardock se sorprendió , la casa lucia impecable, fue a su habitación y encontró hasta la cama hecha , fue al cuarto de Felipe y con igual resultado , pero cuando iba a salir vio que encima de una mesita junto a la cama , vio el retrato, lo tomo y lo observo, era una pareja , bardock voy con atencion ala mujer , la verdad es una mujer muy hermosa.

**Bardock:** ella debe ser la madre del mocoso.

Volvió a poner el retrato en la mesita y salió de la habitación , fue al cuarto de baño se ducho ,salió con unos pantaloncillos cortos del baño, fue a la cocina , vio que el estofado que preparo el muchacho estaba frio , lo recalentó , y lo probo ,se sorprendió no solo sabía bien , el alimento se deslizaba por su boca.

Termino de cenar, dejo los platos en el fregadero y fue a dormir.

**Medianoche**

Bardock abrió los ojos de pronto ,se vio volando , se sorprendió, lo último que el recordaba , estaba durmiendo en su habitación , miro a su alrededor y vio el cielo azul y abajo agua (el mar)

**Bardock:** no entiendo donde estoy, este no es el planeta Vegita.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a una ciudad , paso frente a una estatua era una mujer muy hermosa con un libro en una mano y levantando una antorcha en la otra mano. (era la estatua de la libertad).

Siguió volando y aterrizo en un parque a la orilla del mar , la ciudad era muy extraña para él , en el aire se dio cuenta que esa ciudad estaba en una isla , vio a los habitantes y se sorprendió que se parecía a ellos excepto por la cola así la enrollo en su cintura. empezó su recorrido , las calles estaban llenas de vehículos, lo edificios eran de diferentes tamaños.

**Bardock:** vaya para ser una isla , es una gran ciudad.

**¿?:** verdad que sí.

Cuando el saiya voltio vio a un joven , podía tener la edad de Eita más o menos.

**Joven:** acaba de llegar a la ciudad, verdad señor.

**Bardock:** Ehh…. Si no hace mucho llegue.

**Joven:** Oh … viene de muy lejos verdad , lo digo por su atuendo.

**Bardock:** Eh…si así es.

**Joven:** en ese caso , mi nombre es Chad ,¿Cuál es el suyo?.

**Bardock:** Bardock…mi nombre es Bardock.

**Chad:** bueno ,señor Bardock- (_dio su mano para estrechar la mano de Bardock , el cual muy dudoso la estrecho_ )- BIENVENIDO A LA CAPITAL DEl SUR.

**Bardock:** gracias … eso creo.

**Chad:** Me gustaría charlar pero ya llego tarde a trabajar , si desea me puede acompañar , así le mostrare algo de la ciudad.

**Bardock:** esta… bien.

Mientras recorrían las calles el joven le explicaba al saiyajin , cosas de la ciudad , Bardock escuchaba en silencio ,20 minutos después llegaron a la cafetería Essex

**Chad:** bueno señor Bardock , aqui me quedo, muchas gracias por acompañarme

**Bardock:** no chico , las gracias te las doy a ti por enseñarme la ciudad , continuare con mi recorrido.

**Chad**: si tiene hambre , venga , lo atendere con mucho gusto.

Bardock hizo una señal con la mano y siguio su camino, cuando llego a una playa se sento en la arena y reflexiono lo que habia sido su vida.

**Bardock**: creo que he desperdiciado mi vida , en este planeta parece que todos viven felices , yo en cambio de cada mision que me envian me amargo mas la existencia ... deberia hacer algun cambio.

De pronto detras del saiyajin, muchas personas se reunieron y señalaban al no sabia que pensar y se volvio a ver y abrio los ojos sorprendido, la nave que habia visto en la vision anterior se estaba aproximando , tenia un ala que salia humo , mucha gente huyo del lugar, Bardock todavia estaba en shock, cuando la nave estallo frente a sus ojos.

De pronto Bardock desperto aturdido, no sabia que habia pasado.

Bardock. tengo que averiguar el nombre del planeta de ese chiquillo, asi podre estar tranquilo.

FIN CAPITULO 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9

**Al día siguiente en el palacio**

Eita se despertó, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, se coloco sus lentes, sus zapatos y salió de la habitación, el pasillo lucia muy simple pero elegante, de pronto una discusión se escucho, el joven La Sallé fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando llego a su destino al pie de la escalera estaba Oriana gritándole a otro guerrero saiyajin.

**Oriana:** no Kracus, te lo dije, no quiero nada contigo, tú sabes que aquí en el palacio no tienes buena relación con nadie ni siquiera con tu padre.

**Kracus:** pero yo estoy enamorado de ti Oriana, quiero que seas mi pareja, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, te quiero a ti.

Kracus beso a Oriana a la fuerza, ella se alejo y le dio una bofetada.

**Oriana:** JAMAS SERE TU PAREJA, OISTE, JAMAS.

**Kracus:** eso lo veremos, si a las buenas no eres mía, entonces a las malas.

**Oriana:(**asustada)- no que haces, déjame.

El joven La Salle salió de su escondite, se encaro al saiyajin.

**Eita:** OYE SUELTALA, MISERABLE.

**Kracus:** …esta hembra es mía, no te metas, insecto.

**Eita:** creo que la señorita dijo que la soltara. (_Le dio un empujón a Kracus y este soltó a Oriana_)

**Eita:** Oriana, avisa a alguien, rápido.

Oriana salió huyendo, a Eita se le ocurrió una idea, tomo el comunicador y lo activo para que todos los rastreadores del palacio lo escucharan.

**Kracus:** maldito insecto, vas a morir, dejaste escapar a mi futura compañera.

**Eita:** ella te dijo que no querías nada contigo, oíste, nada, eres un sicópata, un enfermo, UN CERDO. Querías poseer a la señorita Oriana a la fuerza no.

**Kracus:** no sabes quién soy verdad, no sabes a que saiyajin has humillado.

**Eita**: bueno ya que lo pones de ese modo me presentare primero, Eita La Sallé Brief.

**Kracus:** Yo soy el gran Kracus, el hijo del general Sullion, segundo comandante del ejército saiyajin.

**Eita:** vaya, pero eso no te da derecho, a tratar de poseer a la fuerza a una dama.

**Kracus:** mira insecto, tú no sabes nada de los saiyajin, cuando yo quiero una cosa yo la obtengo, no importa cómo.

**Eita:** hum, típico machista, escúchame bien, quizás yo no tenga tu fuerza, pero tengo respeto a las mujeres, a mí me enseñaron que a una mujer se respeta y no se toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Haber que ganas con poseer a Oriana la fuerza, te ganarías el desprecio de los demás saiyajines, nadie podría respetarte.

**Kracus:** eso no me interesa, lo importante es el poder, el poder está hecho para el mas fuerte, entiendes, cuando lo tenga seré el dueño de todo, hasta podría ser el Rey del planeta Vegita…o quizás del universo jeje, si Kracus el Rey del universo (risa maniática) jajajajajajaa

**Eita:** estas demente, mírate, estás enfermo, enfermo de poder, mira ese tipo de ambiciones no te llevaran a nada Kracus, solo al prisión o a la muerte.

**Kracus:(**estado sicópata) te voy a eliminar y después iré a buscar a Oriana y la hare mía, entiendes, ella será mía y el tonto de su padre tendrá que aceptar, sino lo eliminare jajajajaja

**¿?:** No lo creo.

Ambos voltearon y vieron una gran cantidad de saiyajines alrededor, incluyendo a Bardock y al Rey Vegeta.

Un saiyajin se acerco al Kracus y lo golpeo, era Sullion el padre del saiyajin.

**Sullion:** me parece mentira, lo que escuche, yo no te crie así, los saiyajines somos guerreros con honor y respetamos nuestras leyes, pero tú quieres hacer tu voluntad quebrantándolas, me averguenza ser tu padre…

**Kracus:** CALLATE, tú no sabes nada, Oriana y yo somos el uno para el otro, la quiero y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, nadie me lo va a impedir ni siquiera tu y es cierto ambiciono el poder y si para eso tengo que matar al mismo Rey Vegeta lo hare , el no merece la corona , si él fuera un buen Rey ya nos hubiera liberado del yugo maldito de Frezzer, por poder soy capaz de todo, hasta matar a quien se atraviese en mi camino y eso te incluye padre.

**Sullion:** suficiente… Rey Vegeta, señores, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por esta humillante confesión de mi hijo, majestad, pido que mi hijo sea trasladado a la prisión del planeta Topaz por alta traición hacia su persona y la mía.

**RV:** comprendo la situación y cumpliré tu petición, Kracus a partir de este momento, quedas revelado de tu puesto de comandante, te sentencio a cadena perpetua en la prisión del planeta Topaz, por alta traición, intento de violación de lady Oriana y conspirar contra la persona de tu padre y mi persona, guardias llévenselo a las mazmorras.

**Kracus:** maldito Vegeta, te maldigo a ti, a toda tu descendencia y a todo este planeta, no has visto lo último de Kracus, te lo advierto, yo ocupare tu lugar, Vegeta, el planeta necesita un nuevo Rey y ese rey seré Yo (a Eita) y tu insecto sabrás de mi, mejor cuídate jajajajaajajaja.

Kracus fue llevado a la mazmorras, Eita lo vio y cuando voltio Oriana le regalo un dulce beso.

**Oriana:** gracias Eita, por todo

**Eita (**_**apenado**_**):** eh… gracias…señorita Oriana.

**RV:** bueno chico, tú te has ganado mi respeto, fue muy brillante la idea de conectar los rastreadores, para que escuchar la confesión de Kracus y por lo que veo tienes una admiradora, tu nombre es Eita verdad, estuviste ayer en el jardín real.

**Eita:** sí señor y lamento haber entrado sin permiso (_hizo una reverencia_), no sabía que era su jardín.

**RV:** no te preocupes, es más te invito a desayunar con nosotros, así podemos hablar con calma.

**Eita:** sería un honor para mí, y abusando de su gentileza me gustaría que el señor Bardock no acompañara, estoy bajo su protección.

**RV:** no hay problema

Durante el desayuno Eita le comentaba al rey sobre su vida en la Tierra omitiendo el nombre del planeta obviamente, la muerte de sus padres y de Nicole.

Bardock escuchaba en silencio y recordó la pesadilla que tuvo anoche.

**RV:** ah, entonces lo que recitabas…

**Eita:** era una canción, su jardín me recordó cuando me le declare a ella.

**RV:** mira puedes venir al jardín cuantas veces quieras, Oriana te puede acompañar.

**Oriana:** claro

**Eita:** Gracias Rey Vegeta.

Terminado el desayuno, Bardock y Eita salieron del palacio, ambos iban caminado hacia la casa de Bardock, la pesadilla no lo dejaba tranquilo, de pronto se vio a sí mismo ante Frezzer le lanzaba una bola de energía pero él hacia su técnica más poderosa, la Bola de la muertel y la lanzaba hacia él.

**Eita:** está bien… señor Bardock

**Bardock:** Eita tenemos que hablar.

_**En el Palacio**_

Camino a las mazmorras, Kracus era llevado por dos guardias y se le despojo de su rastreador y se le introdujo a una celda reforzada.

**Kracus:** Maldito insecto. (_Tomo un comunicador que traía en su ropa_) Tukmoc… Tukmoc… me oyes.

**Tukmoc:** si…Kracus… eres tu… donde estas…

**Kracus:** estoy en las mazmorras… ven ahora.

**Tukmoc:** …está bien….

Al rato Tukmoc llego a la celda. El guardia le abrió y Tukmoc entro

**Guardia:** tienes 10 minutos

**Tukmoc:** está bien (el guardia se fue) ¿Qué paso amigo mío, porque estás aquí?

**Kracus:** por un maldito insecto que no es ni saiyajin, quiero toda la información de esa sabandija…me quito la oportunidad de estar con Oriana… y todavía mi padre lo apoyo a él… maldita sea, después te diré más… ahora vete y cumple con mi encargo…

Tukmoc se fue y Kracus se quedo solo

**Kracus:** ya verás …Eita… que nombre más estúpido, ya que no podre destruirte directamente, buscare la forma de hacerlo en cuanto tenga la información que necesito , pensare en un plan …no escaparas de mi venganza…..jajajajajaajajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Bardock:** está bien… señor Bardock

**Bardock:** Eita tenemos que hablar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se entraron en la sala

**Bardock:** Eita, no sé qué sucedió ayer, pero me entere que eres de la Tierra (_Eita se pasmo_), desde que te traje del planeta Kannasa , he tenido pesadillas , la destrucción del planeta Vegita, la muerte de mi escuadrón, mi hijo Kakarotto, anoche soñé que estaba en tu planeta , visite esa Capital de Sur, vi un accidente de una nave con alas, ¿que esta pasándome?.

Eita vio la duda en sus ojos y ya que el sabia el nombre de su planeta confesaría la verdad.

**Eita:** mira Bardock , no estoy seguro , pero Terius te dio el poder de ver el futuro, el sabia que ustedes atacarían el planeta de antemano , ellos trataron de que yo me fuera del planeta antes, yo estaba a punto de irme cuando ustedes llegaron y destruyeron mi nave , entonces Terius me llevo a un refugio lejos de la ciudad, a la mañana siguiente tu amigo Tooma me descubrió y el resto ya lo sabes.

**Bardock:** ¿entonces … la pesadillas?.

**Eita:** Son proyecciones del futuro, supongo, Bardock hay algo que debo confesar , prométeme que esto no saldrá de estas casa,(Bardock asintió), yo soy de esta época, a decir verdad vengo del futuro.

Bardock se quedo de una pieza, no podía creerlo, pero la mirada de Eita lo dijo todo.

**Eita:** se que tu hijo Kakarotto, será enviado a mi planeta, en lugar de conquistarlo él se convirtió en su salvador, Bardock algo me dice que mi familia vendrá a buscarme y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

**Bardock:** (pensando) _entonces todo eso que vi, va a suceder_-(en voz alta) – Dime por qué quieres que vaya contigo, puedes dejarme aquí y moriría junto con mi planeta.

**Eita:** se lo debo a 2 personas, a Terius y a tu hijo.

**Bardock:** ¿mi hijo?

**Eita:** si Bardock, y perdona que no pueda decirte más, pero tienes que estar preparado.

**Bardock:** muy bien.

Bardock y Eita siguieron con su rutina, Oriana le devolvio el portaretratos de Nicole, la joven saiyajin se hizo amiga del joven La Salle y todos del palacio, incluyendo al mismo Rey , 3 días después Bardock recibió órdenes , que debía conquistar el planeta Mild, que se irá esta tarde.

Una avería en su nave lo atraso , los demás se fueron, Bardock les dijo a su equipo que los alcanzaría después , mientras reparaban la nave Bardock y Eita platicaron sobre su hijo ,mediante su rastreador le comunicaron que su nave fue reparada, Bardock fue al hangar y le dijo a Eita que regresaría al atardecer, muy emocionado comenzó a cocinar.

**En La actualidad**

Bulma por fin había terminado la máquina del tiempo, era más grande que la original, ahora el problema era quien iba a ir se decidió que Goku y Vegeta fueran los voluntarios.

_**Planeta Vegita mazmorras del palacio**_

Kracus seguía encerrado, en eso Tukmoc llego con la información que quería.

**Kracus:** ¿Que conseguiste?.

**Tukmoc:** mira los científicos hicieron unos análisis a la sangre del chico y comprobaron que él es de un planeta de la galaxia del norte llamado Tierra.

**Kracus:** un terrícola, tuvo la osadía de humillarme un terrícola.

**Tukmoc:** si… esta bajo la protección del comandante Bardock, el vive en su casa, lo he visto en los jardines reales acompañado por Oriana.

**Kracus:** ¡QUE!, acompañado de mi mujer.

**Tukmoc:** Kracus , desgraciadamente a Oriana le gusta el chico ese, hasta se gano la confianza del mismo Rey Vegeta…también debes saber hoy serás trasladado al planeta Topaz.

**Kracus:** …entiendo…maldita sea.

**Tukmoc:** casi lo olvido …escuche que el Rey Vegeta piensa atacar a Frezzer dentro de una hora, también escuche que el hijo menor de Bardock ,Kakarotto saldrá esta misma tarde para el planeta Fentara para su conquista.

De pronto los ojos de Kracus se iluminaron, Claro, que mejor forma de humillar al terrícola, que el hijo de su protector conquiste el planeta Tierra, será una venganza a largo plazo, pero valdrá la pena la espera y aparte le avisara a Frezzer para que prepare para recibir al maldito del rey Vegeta.

**Kracus:** Tukmoc, tu sabes poner coordenadas en una nave.

**Tukmoc (**_**extrañado**_**):** si, de hecho mi padre me enseño.

**Kracus:** entonces, cumple un último encargo mío.

**Tukmoc:** Esta bien… ¿Cuál es ese encargo?

**Kracus:** necesito que alteres las coordenadas de la nave del hijo de Bardock, quiero que vaya a la Tierra.

**Tukmoc:** ¡Que dices! , mandar a Kakarotto a la Tierra. ¿estás Loco?

**Kracus:** Tal vez… , quizás mi venganza no sea inmediata ,tal vez me pudra en ese abujero donde me mando el Rey, pero sé que dentro de algunos años Kakarotto exterminara a todo el planeta Tierra jajajaja, quizás si el regresa a su planeta, hasta lo extermine a él ¿cuento contigo?

**Tukmoc:** si Kracus, cumpliré tu deseo.

En eso los guardias llegaron.

**Guardia 1:** sal ahora.

Tukmoc se fue a cumplir el encargo de Kracus.

**Guardia 2:** Kracus… por el delito de alta traición en perjuicio del Rey Vegeta y el general Sullion, por intento de conspiración hacia la corona e intento de violación en perjuicio de Lady Oriana, se te condena a cadena perpetua en la prisión del planeta Topaz. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Kracus no digo nada.

**Guardia1:** Bueno, en 10 minutos vendremos para llevarte a la nave que te llevara al planeta Topaz para cumplir tu sentencia.

Los guardias se retiraron

**Kracus:** tengo que darme prisa…. (_tomo el comunicador_)… gran Frezzer …gran Frezzer… me escucha…. Gran Frezzer.

**Frezzer:** Soy yo…identifícate ahora….

**Kracus:…** soy Kracus…su informante… escuche…no hay tiempo….en este momento el rey Vegeta planea ir su nave …piensa atacarlo por sorpresa

**Frezzer:** ha …asi que el Rey de los monos está demostrando deslealtad… por esa información serás recompensado….que deseas….

**Kracus:** ese maldito de Vegeta me mando a la prisión del planeta Topaz… libéreme y ayudeme a llegar al trono ,cuando sea el nuevo rey de los sayajines… le jurare lealtad para siempre…dese prisa que en una hora llegara a atacarlo.

**Frezzer:** está bien … cambio y fuera.

**Kracus:** jajajaaja, lo logre, no solo podre ser el rey de los sayajines, se me ocurre que cuando el Gran Frezzer me libere, tomare a Oriana como mi compañera, después tomare el planeta Tierra para vengarme de esa sabandija y si el planeta me agrada, lo convertiré en la base de mi nuevo reino, quizás dentro de algunos años yo mismo venza a Frezzer, le jurare lealtad algunos años y cuando me vuelva muy poderoso , lo venceré y tomare su reino jajajajajajajajaja.

Tukmoc cumplió el encargo de Kracus, altero las coordenadas de la nave del pequeño Kakarotto y fue lanzada con destino a la Tierra.

**En otro hangar**

La nave de Kracus que lo trasladaría al planeta Topaz casi estaba lista.

El general Sullion fue a verificar y hablo con un científico llamado Zaltar.

**Suillon:** ¿la nave esta lista?

**Zaltar:** En 10 minutos señor

**Suillon:** quiero que pongas estas coordenadas en la nave (_le dio una nota_).

**Zaltar:(**_leyó la nota y se sorprendió_) pero general, estas coordenadas son para que pase cerca del sol,asi la gravedad atraerá la nave e impactara en la superficie solar.

**Sullion:** si, estoy consciente que mando a mi propio hijo a una muerte segura , pero conozco a Kracus, el sería capaz que armar una rebelión en el planeta Topaz y seria el líder la más grande rebelión de la historia de este planeta , no pienso permitir eso ¿cumple con mi encargo?.

**Zaltar:** bien, general

Kracus fue trasladado hacia la nave, la cual automáticamente lo llevaría a su destino.

**Suillon:** Kracus ...hijo mío…nunca pensé que acabarías así…eres una vergüenza para mí y nuestra raza... me has decepcionado.

**Kracus:** ¡CALLATE!, ME VENGARE,PADRE, OJALA TU VIDA SEA MUY CORTA…YO SE ESPERAR…AL FINAL…YO TE VENCERE …..jajajajajajaajajaja…A TI Y AL MISERABLE DE VEGETA…..jajajaja….YO VENCERE .

Kracus fue encerrado en una cámara en la nave, la cual se lleno con gas para que estuviera inconsciente, asi no se daría cuenta del plan de su padre.

**Sullion:** Kracus ... hijo…en que falle…lo siento, siento que tu vida acabe así … pero es la única forma … de asegurarme de que no cometas más errores, adiós hijo…te veré en el infierno.

La nave despego, pero al pasar cerca del sol su gravedad lo atrajo, tal y como lo predijo Sullion , impactando en su superficie , Kracus nunca se dio cuenta que su propio padre lo mando hacia la muerte, lo que Sullion y el mismo Kracus ignoraban es que Frezzer tenía otros planes.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Tukmoc está destruido moralmente, hace poco había salido de la casa de Kracus, su padre le informo lo que sucedió en el palacio, al principio él no lo creía , pero entonces por curiosidad fueron a la habitación del hijo del General, y encontraron evidencia que Kracus era informante de Frezzer, hallaron información que solo el rey o el mismo general sabia, hasta averiguaron por que Kracus gastaba grandes cantidades de créditos, era que por cada información que daba, Frezzer le pagaba y muy bien.

Tukmoc salió avergonzado de la casa de Sullion, no solo ayudo a un traidor, sino que condeno a un planeta inocente a la destrucción.

**Tukmoc:** maldito Kracus, me utilizaste para tu venganza, tu mereces pudrirte en el planeta Topaz, cuando Sullion regrese hablare con él y tendré que enfrentarme al rey Vegeta.

Mientras está concentrado choco con otra persona, era Oriana.

**Oriana:** Tukmoc, estás bien,

**Tukmoc:**(_tono desanimado_) si Oriana , estoy bien

**Oriana:** te conozco, se que algo te aflige, cuéntame

**Tukmoc:** está bien, tarde o temprano te enteraras, hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida, sabes que ese chico Eita, es de la Tierra ¿no es así?

**Oriana:** si, el mismo me lo confeso ¿porque?

**Tukmoc:** por los dioses ¿Qué he hecho?

**Oriana:** (_preocupada_) Tukmoc déjate de rodeos y dime qué demonios pasa.

**Tukmoc:** …que me acabo de enterar que Kracus es un maldito traidor, su padre y yo acabamos de enterarnos que era el soplón de Frezzer, y se daba una vida que ni el propio rey se daba, ya me extrañaba que podía costear el mejor vino, tener a la mejores hembras y pagar los mejores manjares, el vendía información acerca de todos nosotros (_Oriana se quedo pasmada_), muchas veces le pregunte de dónde sacaba los créditos y me decía que tenía un negocio con un conocido.

**Oriana:** maldito insecto traidor, espero que se pudra en el planeta Topaz o que lo eliminen.

**Tukmoc:** eso espero también, lo malo es que yo coopere con algo terrible para apoyar su infamia.

**Oriana:** (_asustada_): ¿por los dioses, Tukmoc, que hiciste?

**Tukmoc:** yo … altere las coordenadas de la nave de Kakarotto, el hijo de Bardock.

**Oriana:** ¡QUE HICISTE QUE!

**Tukmoc:** si soy un idiota, ayude a Kracus a consumar su venganza en contra de ese terrícola.

**Oriana:** ¿Que hiciste?, Dímelo

**Tukmoc:** le dije a Kracus, que el chico ese era un terrícola él se enfureció, también le dije que Kakarotto sería mandado al planeta Fentara, entonces a él se ocurrió una idea, me pidió que alterada las coordenadas de la nave del pequeño Kakarotto, en este momento el va camino hacia la Tierra.

**Oriana:** COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO, ERES UN INCONSIENTE, ACABAS DE CONDENAR A UN PLANETA A UNA MUERTE INUTIL.

**Tukmoc:** compréndelo, no sabía nada de los tratos que Kracus tenía con Frezzer, fui a su casa para interceder por él, fue cuando su padre y yo nos enteramos de todo, entramos a su cuarto, vimos toda clase de datos que solo el rey o Suillon tenía acceso y vimos bonos de créditos que fueron cobrados por Kracus, averiguamos la transansiones, ahí fue donde nos enteramos que Frezzer era el que le pagaba.

**Oriana:** Tenemos que avisarle a al Rey o a mi padre (_ambos se fueron volando al palacio_).

Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a la sala del trono, pero vieron que el rey no se encontraba ahí, fueron al oficina y tampoco los encontraron, en eso paso un guardia

**Oriana:** Guardia

**Guardia:** dígame, Lady Oriana -(_haciendo un reverencia_)- en que le puedo servir.

**Oriana:** sabes en donde esta mi padre, el general Sullion y el Rey Vegeta.

**Guardia:** lamento decirle que tanto su majestad como los generales Sullion y Zork, salieron hace como 1 hora, no se a donde iban, pero los acompañaban los soldados más fuertes del reino. (_Tukmoc y Oriana se sorprendieron_)

**Oriana:** eh…está bien puedes retirarte. (_el guardia se retira_)

**Tukmoc:** no puede ser, seguramente fueron a enfrentar a Frezzer, si iban los soldados más fuertes del reino, obviamente era a para esa misión

**Oriana:** …y seguramente Kracus puso al tanto a Frezzer antes de que lo capturaran… no puede ser…seguramente van hacia una trampa.

**Tukmoc:** ¿Qué hacemos, Oriana?

**Oriana:** vamos a al hangar, rápido, quizás todavía no se hayan ido.

Ambos sayajines fueron de prisa hacia el hangar, desgraciadamente, cuando llegaron les informaron que el rey y la comitiva habían salido hace 45 minutos.

Ya se iban a marchar cuando una nave aterrizo.

Cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió, ambos saiyajines se sorprendieron, era Bardock con numerosas heridas y cortes


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

_**En la actualidad**_

Vegeta y Goku estaba listos para partir al pasado.

**Bulma:** tenga cuidado, por favor

**Goku:** no te preocupes, Bulma

**Vegeta:** Exageras mujer

La maquina se puso en marcha y se elevo unos metros y desapareció.

**Bulma:** Eita, regresa con bien.

_**PLANETA VEGITA , ZONA DE ATERRIZAJES**_

Oriana y Tukmoc se iban a marchar cuando una nave aterrizo.

Cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió, ambos sayajines se sorprendieron, era Bardock con numerosas heridas y cortes

**Tukmoc:** señor Bardock. ¿Que paso?.

**Bardock:** …¿Dónde está el rey Vegeta?...tengo que avisarle

**Oriana:** salieron hace 45 minutos, que pasa, y tu escuadrón donde está.

**Bardock:** Llévenme a casa , de prisa, Tukmoc, prepara una nave , tenemos que salir del planeta cuanto antes, avisa a todos los sayajines , Frezzer viene hacia aquí.(_Tukmoc fue a hacer esa orden_)

Con mucho esfuerzo Oriana llevo a Bardock a su casa, ahí Eita lo esperaba.

**Eita:** Bardock, !que paso¡

**Bardock:** No hay tiempo, recoge tus cosas, tienes que salir del planeta inmediatamente, Oriana corres un gran peligro si te quedas en el planeta, Chiquillo llévala contigo, ponla a salvo

**Eita:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me pides que me vaya?

**Bardock:** ….cuando llegue al planeta Mild , la misión se completo con éxito, pero cuando busque a mi escuadrón, encontré a todos muertos , excepto Tooma , antes de morir , me dijo que Frezzer nos iba a traicionar, entonces el murió en mis brazos…al rato había 4 soldados, eran el escuadrón de la muerte de Frezzer, logre vencerlos a todos y me encontré con Dodoria unos de los secuaces de Frezzer…

Dodoria me dijo que eran ordenes del Gran Frezzer, que el Rey Vegeta y los que lo acompañaban fueron eliminados….

**Oriana:** ¡QUE! , entonces mi padre…

**Bardock:** …posiblemente ya esté muerto… pero lo peor es que cuando venia hacia el planeta Vegita … la nave de Frezzer…viene hacia aquí…llegaran dentro de 15 minutos.

**Eita:** tenemos que darnos prisa, no hay tiempo…

De pronto un estruendo se escucho, Oriana y Felipe salieron y encontraron una nave frente a ellos.

**Oriana:** que nave más extraña.

Eita estaba asustado , pero cuando se termino disipar el humo , leyó el símbolo inconfundible de las compañía de su Tía.

De pronto la nave se abrió una puerta , de ella salieron Vegeta y Goku.

**Eita:** No puede ser… (_salió corriendo_)…padrino… Tío.

**Goku:** Hola Eita, estás bien .

**Eita:** si padrino, pero tenemos que irnos ya Frezzer viene hacia aquí, ella es Oriana una amiga.

**Goku:** mucho gusto , mi nombre es Goku.

Oriana estaba sorprendida, esos hombres era idénticos a Bardock y al Rey Vegeta

**Eita:** no hay tiempo para saludarse , padrino , hay un sayajin herido adentro, llevémoslo con nosotros, por favor.

Todos fueron adentro , Eita recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa, de pronto vieron una nave sobre sus cabezas, era la nave imperial de Frezzer.

_**Dentro de la nave**_

**Frezzer:** Será la última vez que veamos este planeta, serán los mejores juegos artificiales que jamas hemos visto.

_**Frente a la casa de Bardock**_

Goku sin esfuerzo llevo a Bardock , dentro de la nave, Oriana y Vegeta entraron ,en eso Tukmoc llego agitado.

**Tucmock:** Oriana (_Oriana salió_) nadie me creyó, me tildaron como un loco, dudaban que el gran Frezzer los destruiría.

**Oriana:** Tukmoc, rápido sube a la nave…

**Eita :** entra , estarás a salvo.

**Tukmoc:** no amigos, si el planeta es destruido, compartiré el destino con él.

**Oriana:** que dices…

**Tukmoc:** Me quedare y si tengo que morir , entonces que así sea , tu empieza una nueva vida, yo hice cosas muy malas junto a Kracus y con mi muerte enmendare estos errores (_dirigiéndose a Eita_)y tu se feliz en tu hogar.

**Eita :** Tukmoc, por favor, ven con nosotros estarás a salvo.

**Tukmoc:** no iré, esa es mi decisión .

**Vegeta (**_**desde adentro**_**):** Dense prisa…

**Oriana:** está seguro , Tukcmoc

**Tukmoc:** si, ahora ve, ponte a salvo.

Oriana entro a la nave, la puerta se cerro, se elevo unos metros y desapareció.

**Tukmoc:** adiós a todos.

Tukmoc se quedo ahí, de pronto se transformo para convertirse en un Guerrero Kannasa, era el mismo Terius.

**Terius:** ahora sí, podre descansar en paz… adiós Eita…adiós amigo mío. (M_ientras desaparecía_).

Una gran energía apareció sobre el planeta, Al principio nada pasó, y luego hubo pequeñas explosiones. Como cada erupción pequeña se convirtió en grande, de pronto, el planeta estalló en una luz brillante.

El planeta Vegita exploto en mil pedazos, ante la mirada, cínica de Frezzer y sus secuaces

**Freezer:** miren soldado Zaabon, Soldado Dodoria, no son los mejores juegos artificiales que hemos visto.

Lo que Frezzer no sabía era el oscuro destino que le guardaba, que dentro de 26 años será vencido y humillado por un sayajin de nombre Son Goku y seria muerto junto con su padre King Cold a manos de Trunks, el hijo del príncipe Vegeta , en el planeta Tierra.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**En el presente**.

La maquina apareció en el patio de la Corp. Capsula, Bulma, Trunks y Bra salieron a su encuentro.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y el primero que salió fue Eita, seguido de Oriana.

**Eita:** Tía …(_Corrió a abrazarla_)… te extrañe mucho.

**Bulma:** no te preocupes , lo importante es que volviste a salvo(_mirando a Oriana_),y ¿Quién es esta damita?.

**Eita:** ella es Oriana, una sayajin , la hija de un general, Oriana ella es mi Tía Bulma.

**Bulma:** mucho gusto, jovencita(de da la mano).

**Oriana:** eh…igualmente.

**Eita:** y ellos son mis primos Trunks y Bra.

**Trunks y Bra:** hola

De la nave salen Goku y Vegeta, cargando a Bardock.

**Vegeta:** mujer , prepara una habitación para el… rápido.

Bulma preparo la habitación a toda prisa, lo acostaron en la cama.

**Goku:** voy por una semilla del ermitaño … ya regreso(_Goku desapareció_).

Mientras Bulma y Eita curaba algunas de las heridas de Bardock, Goku apareció , introdujo la semilla en su boca, Bardock con mucha dificultad la mastico y trajo, de pronto como por arte de magia , sus heridas sanaron por completo, y se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Eita le pidió a Goku dejarlos solos , para hablar con él, el salió de la habitación.

**Eita:** ¿ Cómo te sientes , Bardock?.

**Bardock:** mejor , donde estamos… Frezzer vendrá a destruirnos.

**Eita:** Bardock , tranquilízate… estamos a salvo… en la Tierra.

**Bardock:** QUE DICES , ESTAMOS EN LA TIERRA.

**Eita:** cálmate, no te preocupes.

**Bardock:** pero ,pero…en donde estoy exactamente.

**Eita:** en mi casa ,como iba a dejarte morir , junto al planeta Vegita.

**Bardock:** Entonces… el planeta Vegita ….

**Eita:** …si Bardock…el planeta …está destruido.

**Bardock:** Tenemos que prepararnos , Frezzer tarde o temprano llegara a este planeta y lo destruirá , dame una nave , tengo que entrenar duro por él es muy poderoso y …

**Eita:** Calma , olvidaste que te dije que era del futuro, entiéndelo, Frezzer ya fue derrotado.

**Bardock:** !COMO¡

**Eita:** si Bardock, Frezeer está en el infierno en este momento

**Bardock:** pero él tiene un hermano y tendrían que enfrentarse a su padre y …

**Eita:** También fueron derrotados y eliminados

Bardock no podía creerlo, ya no existía Freezer y ni ningún ice-jin que los amenazaba.

**Bardock:** ¿Quien los venció?

Eita le explico todo , desde el principio , hasta la batalla contra el monstruo Buu.

**Bardock:** Me gustaría ver al guerrero que venció a Freezer.

Eita fue a buscarlo y lo trajo frente a Bardock .

**Eita:** Bardock, el es mi padrino, el guerrero que venció a Frezzer.

**Goku:** Hola, soy Goku (_le da la mano_).

Bardock le da la mano también , de pronto sintió esa conexión , una conexión que solo padre e hijo tienen, también leyó la mente de su hijo, vio las batallas que el tuvo que participar para salvar la Tierra y el universo, no había duda este hombre que tenia la frente era su hijo Kakarotto .

**Bardock:** Ka..kakarotto, ¿Eres tú?

**Goku:** bueno, Vegeta me llama así, pero me gustaría que me digieras Goku.

**Bardock:** no puedo creerlo, está aquí… hijo mío.

**Goku:** …hijo… que…que quieres decir.

**Eita:** padrino, el es Bardock …tu padre.

Goku se quedo de una pieza, al frente de el, estaba su padre , Goku no aguanto y lo abrazo, Bardock correspondió el abrazo.

**Goku**:.. papa, tengo mucho de qué hablar y debes conocer a mi esposa y mis hijos se pondrán muy felices de conocerte.

**Bardock:** hijos … o sea que soy abuelo

**Eita:** … y bisabuelo... tu nieto mayor se caso y tiene una hija.

Bardock no pudo soportar tantas emociones juntas, el pobre saiyajin se desmayo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Bardock se había desmayado, Goku decidió dejarlo descansar, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala y encontraron a Oriana sentada en un sofá preocupada, en eso Bulma llego de la cocina con unas bebidas y unos bocadillos.

**Bulma:** ¿Como esta ese saiyajin?.

**Eita:** está muy bien , Tia , el decidió descansar una rato.

**Oriana:** Eita, gracias por salvarme.

**Eita:** Oriana, tu no merecías ese destino, en cierto modo deberías agradecerle a mi padrino y a mi Tío que llegaron a tiempo.

Oriana se levanto se dirigió a Goku y se inclino ante él.

**Oriana:** Gracias, se lo agradezco, señor

_**Goku (**__**colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza ):**_ eh…no fue nada.

**Eita:** algo te preocupa, Oriana , lo veo en tus ojos.

**Oriana:** tengo que decirte , algo muy importante, tu planeta está en peligro.

**Eita (**_**asustado**_**):** porque

**Oriana:** Tukmoc me confesó que Kracus era el soplón de Freezer, que llevaba una vida llena de excesos, por haberme defendido de él, Kracus quiso vengarse de ti…

En eso Vegeta entraba a la sala, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

**Vegeta:** Algo me decía que había un traidor en el planeta, nunca me imagine que era el hijo de un general.

**Oriana:** si, por fortuna fue sentenciado a prisión perpetua en el planeta Topaz.

**Goku:** …planeta Topaz…

**Vegeta:** el planeta Topaz era un planeta penal estaba localizado en la galaxia Broa , ahí se encerraban a los saiyajin más peligrosos del reino, o sea la escoria del planeta, una nave tardaba aproximadamente 10 años en llegar hasta el planeta.

**Oriana**:…así es, señor , pero Kracus ,antes de que fuera trasladado, le pidió a Tukmoc que alterada las coordenadas de una nave, en ella iba un bebe saiyajin, Tukmoc no sabía la verdad acerca de los tratos que Kracus tenía con Frezzer , así que lo hizo porque Kracus le pidió , la nave se dirigía originalmente al planeta Fentara, pero ahora se dirige hacia la Tierra, en la nave la tripula el hijo menor de Bardock , su nombre es Kakarotto.

**Eita:** ¡Que!.

**Vegeta:** …o sea que Kakarotto , no tenia que venir aquí desde el principio, que irónico.

**Goku:** …o sea que por una venganza, acabe viniendo aquí.

**Eita:** No puedo creerlo, Kracus fue más tonto de lo que imagine.

**Oriana:** esto es serio , debemos encontrar la nave, es muy peligroso…

**Eita:** tranquila Oriana, mi planeta no corre peligro, no te preocupes, sabes porque… (_Oriana movió la cabeza negativamente_), Oriana (_señalando a Goku_)… porque él es Kakarotto.

**Oriana:** ¡QUE! ¡no puede ser!.

**Eita:** Oriana, es cierto, es mas _(señalando a Vegeta_), el es Vegeta, el hijo del Rey Vegeta, o sea el príncipe de los saiyajin, la nave que usamos para escapar era en realidad una máquina del tiempo.

Oriana no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

**Oriana:** ¿Cu…cuanto tiempo ha pasado?.

**Bulma:** Oriana, aproximadamente 50 años en el futuro.

Oriana no soporto mas y como Bardock ella también se desmayo, antes que llegara al suelo fue tomada por Goku.

**Eita:** pobre Oriana, padrino llevémosla a una habitación

**Bulma:** llévenla a la habitación junto a la de Bardock.

**Eita:** padrino, podías traerle algo de ropa para tu padre, es que quiero llevarlo a un lugar mañana.

**Goku:** de acuerdo.

Después que Goku dejo a Oriana en la habitación, se fue para su casa al rato volvió con unas ropas, se despidió y se volvió a ir a su casa.

Esa noche la familia ceno y cada uno se fueron a descansar, mañana iba a hacer un día de muchas sorpresas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Bardock se levanto , fue al baño y se lavo la cara, salió de la habitación, al mismo tiempo Oriana salió de la habitación del a lado.

**Oriana:** Buenos días, Bardock

**Bardock:** Buenas Oriana.

**Eita (llegando):** buenos días a ambos, espero que hagan descansado bien.

Ambos saiyajines asintieron.

**Eita:** me alegro, chicos tomen una ducha, hay ropa en los armarios, bajen a desayunar, por que los voy a llevar a ambos a un lugar muy especial.

Bardock y Oriana algo extrañados, regresaron a sus cuartos.,15 minutos después bajaron a desayunar, Bardock traía una camiseta color verde pálido con un pantalón negro, estaba usando sus botas de su uniforme, Oriana llevaba unos jeans azules y una blusa color rosa(cortesía de Bra), y unas tenis blancas.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente, cuando terminaron, Eita le dijo que los acompañara, tomaron una nave y se fueron, a medida que llegaba a su destino, Bardock estaba sorprendido, este lugar lo conocía así a lo lejos, veía la misma isla que vio en su sueño, en cambio vio la ciudad, solo había algo diferente en ella, cuando la visito en sus sueños, habia una carretera a la orilla de la coasta , ahora hay varios edificios alrededor

La nave aterrizo, Eita la convirtió en capsula, los 3 se encaminaron hacia un parque cergacano, Bardock se sorprendió, donde está la plaza que había visto, habia una placa conmemorativa.

Lo curioso de esa placa estaba escrito con nombres, Oriana curiosa se acerco y vio a Felipe con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas poniendo un par de rosas en uno de los nombres que estaba escrito. Oriana vio el nombre.

**Oriana:** Reinaldo La Sallé Jerez y Belen Brief de La Salle

**Eita:** era mis padres, Oriana, ellos viajaba en el avión que se estrello aquí, miren esta placa esta exactamente donde el avion se estrello

**Bardock:** !que dices¡

**Eita:** si así es , miren yo estaba en casa de mis abuelo , cuando llamaron y nos confirmaron que el avion sufrio una falla y se estrello cerca del aeropuerto(_señalando el aeropuerto a la distancia_ )

Oriana: entiendo y hoy se cumple un aniversario de esa tragedia

**Eita: **...asi es.

Salieron del complejo, condujeron hasta el cementerio de la Capital del Sur.

**Oriana:** ¿Que es este lugar Eita?

**Eita:** es un cementerio, es un lugar donde enterramos a nuestros muertos.

Oriana y Bardock se sorprendieron según su cultura , el saiyajin solo pueden morir peleando , si muere peleando se entierra en el planeta que estaba conquistando, pero al parecer aquí es muy diferente , de pronto se detuvieron ante un gran mausoleo

Bardock y Oriana vieron un ángel atrás un gran planche de mármol donde se leía _**"Familia La Sallé Jerez" .**_

Oriana leyó los nombres de las personas que estaba sepultadas ahí(Oriana tiene un chip especial que traduce todo), leyó un nombre que Eita tocaba antes de poner unas Flores en ella.

**Oriana:** y ¿quienes estan aqui?

**Eita:** aquí descansan los restos de mis abuelos paternos , ven acompáñame.

Después fueron a otra tumba y coloco otras flores.

**Eita:** Aquí descansa Nicole Renaldi, mi antigua novia, ella fue el amor de mi vida , pero tu Oriana me enseñaste que debo pasar la página, ya no me duele tanto su muerte, gracias.

Eita abrazo a Oriana y ella correspondió el abrazo , Bardock observo, y se puso feliz , de pronto se suscito otra visión , pero esta era muy agradable , los veía a ellos frente a un especie de altar, Oriana con un vestido blanco, y él con un traje (_esmoquin_), después los vio con unos niños gemelos, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Bardock es que ambos niños tenían colas , Bardock sonrió , puesto que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad a él y a Oriana.

Después de esto, los tres regresaron a la Corporación , ahí todos los esperaban , Bardock por fin pudo conocer al resto de la Familia de su hijo, Eita pudo por fin cerrar esa página que tanto dolor de causo, al fin su vida dejo de ser un agitado viaje

Fin


End file.
